1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleeping structures for human infants, and more specifically to a new portable infant bed having an integral headboard and partial sidewalls that may be placed on any flat surface, particularly on an adult bed next to the parent(s) of the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that newborn human infants require a great deal of sleep. The most common sleeping place for newborns and small infants during the first few months of life is in a bassinet. Then, as the infant grows, it eventually becomes too large for the bassinet and is typically moved to a crib.
Most newborn infants are unable to raise their heads for a number of days or weeks after birth, and most are unable to roll themselves over for several weeks or months. Because of the limited mobility of most newborns, the bassinet where they sleep is typically provided with a firm and flat mattress pad and no pillow in order to help prevent inadvertent suffocation of the infant. A tall peripheral wall around the bassinet prevents the infant from falling out. Unfortunately, these features make the bassinet bulky and difficult to transport.
It is typical for the adult parents of newborn infants to keep the bassinet in the adult bedroom at night. This facilitates easy access to the infant during the night for feeding, changing or other needs that the infant may have. However, the unpredictable and sometimes irrational demands of newborn infants can take their toll on the new parents and deprive them of much needed night sleep. Often, the warm and soothing touch of the parents is all that is necessary to help the infant fall asleep. Unfortunately, it can be both awkward and uncomfortable to lean over or reach into the bassinet in order to comfort the infant, especially when the tired parent would much rather be lying down. It is therefore desirable to provide an infant bed that can be easily accessed by the parent while lying down.
The only known apparatus for allowing an infant to sleep on the same bed as the parent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,090. The apparatus of this patent is a dome shaped frame which extends over the baby to prevent the baby from being smothered by the parent inadvertently rolling on top of the baby while the parent is sleeping. This frame is easily moved around in the bed, especially when farther away the parent. In addition, it makes it difficult to access the baby. Finally, it may be unsafe in that it is possible for the baby's head to become entangled in the frame.